The National Fallen Firefighters Foundation (NFFF) seeks to sponsor a 2-day conference in San Jose, California in August 2016 to examine the current state of the art of fire service technology, and uncover existing gaps in its use to increase firefighter health and safety. The proposed 2016 U.S. Fire Service Technology Summit is the second in a series of meetings that support Firefighter Life Safety Initiative #8 utilize available technology wherever it can produce higher levels of health and safety. Modeled after the consensus process proven successful in earlier occupational health projects, this Summit will foster collaborative involvement between the fire service and both current and potential players in the field of fire service research. Approximately 75 individuals will be invited, includng representatives of fire service constituency organizations with authority to articulate their interests and positions. Additional attendees, including fire chiefs, operations chiefs, and information technology directors will represent fire departments. Researchers will be charged with making presentations on both existing technologies and those in development, and facilitating breakout sessions devoted to consensus development of 1) recommendations for future technology research; 2) a pathway for fire service stakeholder input from project inception to adoption; 3) methods to inform, educate and train firefighters in existing technologies; 4) mechanisms for the technology industry to collaborate with the fire service in the transfer of emerging technologies to fire service use; and 5) identification of potential diverse funding opportunities to meet the identified technological needs of the fire service. Silicon Valley was strategically chosen as the location for this conference in order to tap in on local resources for creativity and innovation, and to build upon the culture of the area. As a result, this meeting wil initiate a strategic partnership between this nation's greatest loci of tech development and the fire service, which needs this support to save both civilian and firefighter lives.